


The Snake Bites the Apple Part 2: Greed

by KeeganFreegan



Series: The Snake Bites the Apple Series [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganFreegan/pseuds/KeeganFreegan
Summary: With the 3 overlords now formally acquainted they begin to show their animal-like desires towards each other. This is just merely the beginning for the 3 as soon their lust will drive them to do immense things.
Series: The Snake Bites the Apple Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082735
Kudos: 6





	The Snake Bites the Apple Part 2: Greed

Alastor gets up as well and stumbles over to Lucifer’s throne, “D-Don’t think y-your l-leaving me out of this.” He shoos away the shadow and gets on Lucifer’s lap and he grabs Lester’s collar. He pulls them close and whispers in their ears, “W-what we have here, i-is art~ I-I am g-gonna make it into a-a masterpiece~!” Right after he said that his lips met Lucifer’s. They pushed their bodies up against each other as Alastor made the kiss deeper and light moans being heard. Alastor then inched his tongue into Lucy’s mouth, letting their tongues dance with each other and their bodies starting to shake. “L-Lester a-and A-Alastor, t-take m-me d-down~ I-I want both of you sexy bastards~.” 

Alastor and Lucifer look back at Lester as a copy of himself appears in front of them, “Twice the fun~” he spoke. They both look in awe and lust at the two large shadowy figures before them. But before they could think the copies grab Lucifer and Alastor by the arms and pins Alastor against a wall and Lucifer against a desk. “This is more like it~.” Said Lester with confidence in his tone. One of the copies put a firm grip on Alastor and kept him close against the wall, they were practically having sex with clothes on. Alastor bit his lip and they stared into each other’s eyes,” For someone not fond of sex, you seem to quite enjoy this~.” Alastor pulls Lester closer and looks him in the eyes,” I-It’s fucking revolting...B-But it feels so good w-with you~.” After he said that, he gave Lester a deep kiss. One of that, of lust and pride in his actions. A statement that this night was merely beginning.

Lucifer still pinned against the desk, tightened his grip on the edge of it. Biting his lips and rocking his hips back and forth as Lester nudged up against him. “F-Fuck Lester, d-didn’t know y-you were so much of a-” Before Lucifer could finish that sentence, Lester quickly covered his mouth, “Not another word out of you, My Prince~ Or at least not till I’m finished with you~.” Lucifers eye’s rolled back a little, for no one has ever had this much control over him and he enjoyed this submissive and lustful feeling. Lucifer’s breathes quickened as he began to get more impatient, his body was hot and wanting of Lester. Before either of the Overlords noticed, a bulge shaped part of Lester began to form near the area of his genitalia. This got them excited and wanting for more, Lester was sure to deliver.

Alastor looked at Lester and the new attraction on his body, his hips rocked a bit before he slowly began to inch down towards Lester’s waist. He was soon face to face with it and put his tongue up against it, wanting what was gonna come out of that formation. Lester smirked with a devilish grin and let the form on his crouch grow into a fully formed tool. Alastor looked at it in awe and excitement and looked up at Lester. “C-Can I-I be your t-toy~?” Lester’s grin became wider and he inched his tool slowly into Alastor’s mouth. He wrapped his tongue around it, moving further and further up the shaft as it went deeper and deeper into his throat. He grunted and Alastor soon enough had a mouth full of Lester, and his fantasies were all coming true. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as pleasure filled his body and he began to shiver. “Looks like I found my prey~,” Said Lester.

Lucifer looked at Alastor and then at Lester,”W-What are you going t-to do to me~?” Lester looks at him and smirks,”Anything for you my sexy prince~” Lucifer blushed heavily and came close to Lester. “I-I want you to have me~!” He pulled Lester onto the desk and forcefully pinned Lester on top of him. Not letting him move and looking into his eyes, Lester less than a moment later, pinned Lucifer by his arms against the desk. “Time for me to show you who’s really the most powerful down here~!” Lester quickly tore off Lucifer’s clothes thread by thread as tentacles began to appear behind Lester’s back. Lucifer moaning loudly and unable to move, began to shiver in pleasure and need. The Shadow Demon now gazed upon a nude prince that was ready for the taking. 

Lucifer, Lester, and Alastor were all experiencing unimaginable pleasure from each other. But then an idea struck in their heads, why not come together as one and experience true lust and euphoria? This played on Lucifer’s mind and he came up with a devilish idea. “A-Alast and L-Lester, join me i-in the middle of the room….U-Undress yourselves so I can see what my overlords have under their power~.” Alastor quickly removed Lester’s tool from his mouth and Lester helped him up,”H-how humiliating...I-I love it~.” Alastor slowly took his suit off and revealed a badge body full of scars, blood, and muscle. Lester merged with his copy and became taller, more muscular, and his tool even larger. They looked at each other and got close, within breathing distance of each other. Lucifer looked down and went down to their waste. He smirked and cracked his knuckles,”Time for the Demons to come out and play~.”


End file.
